


Children Of Lindzei

by froot



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 6 children of Lindzei once destroyed the world and God's were just able to seal them away.<br/>The 6 former L'Cie are chosen by a Prophecy to stop the rising of the demons that will arise on the night of the violet moon. The blood of Etro must be spilt in order for the beasts to arise but will the 6 heroes be able to stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Lindzei was ordered to protect the great Bhunivelze and the world,_

_As he departed into a deep slumber Lindzei created Cocoon,_

_While Pulse created the world below,_

_Lindzei used everything in her power to protect the one that created her,_

_Using the Etro's blood she created 6 children,_

_That would slay any opponent that lay in Bhunivelze's way,_

_They destroyed everything in their path,_

_Bringing loss and despair to the God's creations,_

_They were sealed away in the floating haven,_

_On the night of the violet moon,_

_The blood of the Etro's child shall be spilled,_

_And Lindzei's children shall rise once more._


	2. The Violet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, okay here we go.

  _Chapter 1_

_Hope:_

_  
_I woke up to have the same dream again. Outside it looked to be still dark, it was probably still only early hours in the morning. I needed some fresh air. I quickly put on a dark green cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a yellow and orange coloured jacket on top and a green neckerchief around my neck. Then I stepped out of my room and slowly descended out of my house, trying to be as discreet as possible. If my dad heard me leave, he'd demand for me to come back inside as it could be dangerous. After cocoon fell, with Vanille and Fang being Ragnarock and holding it up, I decided to go live back in Palumpolum with my father. Our relationship had improved, with us talking more than we did before. However he had become _extremely_ protective of me, to the point where he would only allow me outside if I had someone with me at all times. I knew he was looking out for me, but it had become quite annoying. My dad was afraid of what happened before, he couldn't stop me from going on with my journey during my time as a L'Cie. I had to help the others, they needed me. 

The streets of Palumpolum were empty, my watch telling me it was only 3am. Most people will still be in bed, however there would still be soldiers around in case of any emergency. Although there wasn't any, they were put there as a precaution. I travelled through the streets, trying to be as quiet as possible so I didn't draw attention to myself. I was heading for the port, it had become pretty deserted and was a perfect place for me to clear my head. Especially on a morning like this. I looked around the city and took in how normal it looked. It was like nothing had happened, like Cocoon hadn't fallen and Orphan hadn't been defeated. Everything was like it was before, normal. The city had taken minimal damage during the fall of Cocoon, nothing that couldn't be fixed in under month. Mainly just a few building that had been slightly damaged or pavements split. After the fall Eden was destroyed, leaving Cocoon without a capital. Many people left Cocoon and went to live in Gran Pulse, creating new towns, one of the being New Oerba which was a town built upon the ruins of the Vanille's and Fang's former home town. As well as creating New Bodhum, after the Eden fell upon Bodhum and destroyed it. However a lot of people to stay in Cocoon, it being their home and not really wanting to venture out into Gran Pulse. The very place they'd feared for all their lives. People in Palumpolum decided to stay where they were put, thinking it was easier since the city was that badly damaged. This is what me and my Father thought. So I moved back into my house with my dad. At first I was going to move in with Lightning in New Bodhum, as she's offered after the fall. However I knew moving in with my Dad was the best option. Although it didn't feel right, not without my mum there with us. 

Soon enough I came to the port, and headed to the edge where I sat. Taking off my shoes and socks I then dipped my feet into the water. It was quite cold, but I kept them in, liking the sensation. I let out a shaky breath and thought about the recurring dream I kept having. It was becoming a problem, I had been having sleepless nights since the dreams had started. When Cocoon first fell six months ago, everything was very hectic. With Orphan gone there was no governing body. It was chaos, which lasted a month. When everything was settled and I had first moved back with dad I had a dream, of Cocoon. I was stood on Gran Pulse looking up at Cocoon, however the crystal pillar was not there, but it was like before. When I looked closer at the shell I noticed there wasn't a crack in the shell from where Ragnarock, Fang at the time, had hit it during the War of Transgression. So I assumed the dream even before the war. The dream was very vivid through out though. Then I looked to see everything turn dark, with Cocoon lighting up a violet colour before I woke up. Each time I had the dream this happened. Except this time it was different. I was in the same scene but I was surrounded by people, all wearing quite rustic and ancient clothing. Men had swords, looking to very well crafted with materials I couldn't name. I was in the middle of a crowd of men, all chanting and screaming words that I couldn't understand from the speed they were yelling. In front of the group was a man, who looked to be in his early twenties, with brown hair to his shoulders. He wore red robe which went to his ankles. He had a belt which held a metre long sword, with a emerald vine running through it. He was speaking some sort of a speech however I couldn't hear what he was saying from all the chanting. Then suddenly everything went black and I woke up again.

The dreams were very vivid and I'm sure they meant something. I'd been having them for so long. I wanted to think that they were just dreams, but I couldn't shake the feeling that what I saw in those dreams was important. I hadn't spoken to anyone about them, I needed to figure them out for myself. However it wasn't like I usually spoke to the others any ways. Lightning and I spoke quite frequently to be fair, she made sure to call me once every two weeks at least. She was still looking out for me, always asking how I'm doing in school and if I'm getting enough sleep etc. Sazh was very busy, spending time with his son as well as well as flying airships again. He did drop by Palumpolum every now and again to say hello and see how I was doing. Lastly was Snow. He had come to visit me a few times, but I could tell that when he came to visit me he was reminded of my mother and what happened. I didn't blame him any more, but I could tell that he still blamed himself and the guilt was eating away at him. I had asked my Dad if I could go to Gran Pulse, to visit Lightning, Snow and Sazh but he refused believing that it was too risky for me. 

I raised my hand up and focused all my energy into my hand, thinking only of fire. Specifically a ball of fire. Then I watched as a ball of fire shot out of my hand into the water, dissipating and steam forming from the water. I had realised that I could steal use magic a few weeks after the fall of Cocoon. I had accidentally shot out fire and set fire to the living room. My Dad was not impressed to say the least. He told me he didn't want me practising magic, again thinking it was dangerous. We had a pretty big argument until I reluctantly agreed. However I would often go out ad practise my magic. I do have limits however, I am certainly not as strong as I was when I was a L'Cie. At the moment I can do spells like Fire and Blizzard, I tried using Fira but it used all my energy and it wasn't as powerful as I could do before. I don't dare try a spelt like Waterga, as the consequences would be horrible. I wasn't ready to give up magic, it was a good way to protect myself and I enjoyed using it. 

 

* * *

 

"Hope could you pass me the vegetables please." My dad asked.

I passed the bowl of vegetables without a word. We, me and my Father, were sat at the dining table. Opposite each other with a spread of food on the table, courtesy of the cook my dad had hired. It was awkward like most meal times with my Dad. We did talk, and we got along more than we used to however neither were really good at expressing our feelings. I could tell he was still mourning over my Mum's death, I still was a little. She was the one that kept our family together, always making sure all bills had been paid, that we all got along and we weren't arguing which me and my Dad did quite a lot of the time.  She was our rock. Now she was gone, and I know my Dad wasn't coping well. I once went past his room and I heard him talking to her, asking her how she was. Being a L'Cie I had time to get over her death, even though for a lot of the time I blamed Snow for her death. It wasn't and I was just using as a scapegoat, in actual fact my Mum was a brave woman who fought to protect me. I will be eternally grateful and proud of her. 

"So how was school?" My Dad asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"The usual, quite boring." I answered.

I started to pick at my meat and potatoes, I really wasn't that hungry. After the dream last night I've been kind of out of it, not really eating or paying attention. My Dad noticed I didn't really want to talk from my one word answers and left it at that. We were still eating when I heard a ringing, coming from the living room. My Dad got up and went to go check it out. it was probably his work telling him he needed to go in. My Dad had become the head of the new military, since Eden had fallen Cocoon needed a new capital. Palumpolum was chosen and all military operations and the government was held here. He often had to leave for meetings about what the government planned to do next etc. In a minute he was back.

"Lightning is on the line for you." He told me.

That was unexpected, she only just rang me a couple of days ago. She often didn't ring me twice in one week, with her being extremely busy with her new job. Being a part of the Guardian Corps before becoming a L'Cie and defeating Orphan she had a lot of experience in fighting. So the Government recruited her to be a Official in the Military. She had a fleet and would go out exploring the unknown of Gran Pulse, searching for new materials and check out the surrounding for intel. She would often be out for weeks at a time. if she was calling again something must be up. I walked to the living room and saw at a desk to the side of a living the little screen. It was a video call machine, it was pretty simple. There was a small built-in camera into the screen and the same with the other person. Then you could talk to each other, being able to see the other person. I saw Lightning on the screen, her pink hair ut to the side. She wore a red tight t-shirt and a black jacket with the new military emblem. She had a signature smirk on her lips.

"Hey Hope." She greeted.

"Hello." I replied, smiling.

"So how is everything? Are you doing well in school? Are you eating enough? Have you-" Lightning started ramble.

She had become like a second mother to me, in the way that we were so close. While we were in The Vile Peaks and Gapra Whitewood we became quite close and I could tell that she became quite protective of me, wanting to keep me safe. ever since Cocoon had fallen she had become more worried about me, like my Dad. She always asked me questions like this. I just chuckled slightly.

"Lightning, I'm fine. I was actually wondering why you had called me again. I mean it's not a ad thing, it's just a little unexpected because I thought you were really busy with your job." I explained.

She let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. As I looked at her properly she looked quite tired, with slight bags under her eyes. It was probably from her job, it was quite demanding, always getting her to explore new places. Then again Gran Pulse was such an expanse piece of land, who knows how big it was and what inhabited it. The new government wanted to make sure everything was safe, but also to find new materials to create new towns etc. We had to really on ourselves now that the Fal'Cie weren't going to do everything for us since we defeated them.

"Listen I came to tell you that I'm coming to Palumpolum in two days. I'll be staying near you, so I thought we could catch up when I get there." Lightning said.

"That sounds good, yeah. How come your coming to Palumpolum though?" I asked, confused.

Lightning lived in New Bodhum, she didn't really have a reason to come to Palumpolum. It could be possible she's been called up for a meeting about some new military operations but they would only call her up if she was needed for something serious. My Dad hadn't talked about anything serious going on, a new threat or anything. That's when I wondered whether it anything to do with my dreams. It can't be, my dream was well just a dream. Also my dreams were set way back in time, so what could that have to do with anything going on now. 

"Just meetings. But It'll be good to see you. I've got to go anyway, Serah wants me to help her with wedding dresses. Bye." She said before logging off.

The screen went black and I got up and went to the dining room. Serah and Snow had been planning their wedding for a while now, the date coming up soon. They hadn't started planning till two months after the fall, with everything being hectic and trying to sort out things. If I could remember correctly the wedding was in two months, something like that. It was set to be in New Bodhum, with Lightning being the Maid Of Honour and a few of Serah's friends being bridesmaids. Gadot was set to be Snow's best man. My Dad had allowed me to go, he was coming as well, and I imagined that he would be bringing some bodyguards just in case obviously. I was quite excited, mainly to see everyone again. I sat back down at the table, to see my Dad helping himself to seconds.

"So I assume she was talking about coming to Palumpolum then." My Dad said before shovelling some meat into his mouth.

"Yeah, did you know?" I asked.

"We need to talk to her about something. Something she found." He murmured.

"What did she find?" I spoke quite quickly, being intrigued.

"It doesn't matter; I need to go do some paperwork. The maid will come clean up so you don't need to clean up. Remember go to bed no later than 10." He instructed leaving me.

He left before I could say anything else. I would wait till Lightning got here then, and ask her. Whatever Lightning found, it obviously is of some importance if she's being called up to a meeting by the government. Why wouldn't my Dad tell me what it is? I'm not a child, I helped defeat Orphan, I helped basically save the world. Yet he still kept me in the dark with things like this. I pushed the plate of cold food forward and left the table, retiring to my room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you enjoyed that. I will try to update as often as possible. Feedback is very much appreciated, thank you. c:


	3. White Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dajh has been having some strange dreams, which involve the 4 former L'Cie. Could this mean something?

_Chapter 2_

  
_Sazh:_ _  
_

I woke up to hear Dajh crying. His wails filled the 3 bedroomed house. At first I tried to roll on to the pillow, head down, trying to ignore the screams. However I knew I would need to check on him. My maternal instincts kicked in and I got out the bed and descended out the room. I was wearing my red and black plaid pyjamas, make out some sort of very soft Gran Pulse material. I opened the door to my room and looked out at the hallway. My room was in the middle, with the spare room being to my right and Dajh's bedroom to the left. In front of me was the staircase that led to the downstairs part of the house and the other side of the hallway was a bathroom and a closet, further up to the right. I clambered through he hallway and walked into my son's room. His room was quite expansive, bigger than what he had back on Cocoon. The room had pictures of well-known children programs and stars from TV shows which shown back when we lived on Cocoon. I recognised some, having watched many of the programs involuntarily.  However the wallpaper was a pale blue colour, I decided that would be a good colour and Dajh liked that colour in the shop as well. The flooring was a maroon coloured carpet, which felt lovely and gentle against my bare feet. To the top left of the room was a large wardrobe made of oak, holding Dajh's clothes. There was another set of draws to my left that kept his toy's seen as though that's what he owned most of. Despite that there were still many many toys that littered the floor. I made a mental note to get Dajh to clean this up before I went to work. Dajh was situated on his single bed, at the top right of the bedroom. He was bed had light blue quilt and bedsheets to make the colour of the walls.

"Dajh, sshhh. Everything's going be okay." I tried soothing him as I walked across the room.

I slowly wandered crossed the room, trying to avoid the littered assortment of toys. However I was tired, it being 1am in the morning I wasn't looking where I was going. I ended up tripping on a teddy of some sort and I plummeted to the ground. Falling flat on my face, with hard objects breaking my fall, I let out a groan of pain. I had to get up 5 hours for work, I really didn't need this. On the bed Dajh sounded to be giggling, most likely from watching me fall. His laughter made me smile, knowing he was okay was all that mattered to me. So I got up, feeling multiple bruises starting to form on my chest, and I finally reached the bed. Dajh was sat up and was giggling, tears dried on his face. I scooped him up into my arms, cradling him in my arms. His eyes were drooped and he looked tired. However I could tell that he was frightened from the nightmare again.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Dajh whispered.

 

* * *

 

I walked into the living room to see Dajh sat a metre away from the TV, which was playing some sort of kids show. I heard him laughing and my heart swelled, he was okay after last night. It had taken a while to get him to bed, being terrified of having the nightmare again. Obviously I tried to find out what happened in the nightmare that would make him cry so much, however he wouldn't reveal. If this nightmare had just happened once I might not of minded so much, but he's being having these nightmares for a while and I cant help but be worried. After the drama with us being a L'Cie and I finally got Dajh back I became extremely protective of him. I even debated not going back to work and looking after Dajh full time, but I knew that wouldn't be good for either of us. 

"Daddy you're awake!" Dajh screamed.

I looked to see him bound towards me, glee showing throughout his features. It was odd to think of how much he had gone through at such a young age and still seemed so child-like. It was times like these I wish his mother was here. Everyday was like a constant reminder of how she wasn't with us any more. It was worse for Dajh, not really knowing what a wonderful woman his mother was, never really got to appreciate her.

"Are you daydreaming again Daddy?" My son giggled.

I looked down to see him clung to my pyjama covered leg. Involuntarily smiled at him, he was adorable. I scooped him up and placed him on my shoulders, waiting for him to wrap his arms around my neck for support. Then I held on to his legs so he wouldn't fall. Then I ventured into the kitchen to decide what we would eat for breakfast.

20 minutes later me and Dajh were sat in the dining room, both with a plate of steaming hot food in front of is. On mine was scrambled eggs, a few rashers of bacon and 2 quite large sausages. On Dajh's plate sat a smaller portion of scrambled eggs and 1 sausage that was cut up into small chunks so he could eat them easier and so they would cool easier. The dining table was made of some kind of wood, but it had been pained over in a white colour, along with the 8 chairs that went along with the piece of furniture. On the walls was beige wallpaper, which went all around the room. Scattered on the walls were pictures, one of me, Lightning, Snow and Hope all smiling, a couple days after the battle with Orphan and Cocoon falling. It had been an emotional few days back then. Although we had won the battle against the Fal'Cie I couldn't help but feel like we had lost. As we lost two very important people, Vanille and Fang. They sacrificed themselves for not only us, but for everyone. They saved the place they had once been chosen to destroy. They were the real heroes but they were never going to get the recognition they deserved.

Another picture was off me and Dajh in Bodhum, before the Purge. Dajh was atop of my shoulders and we both looked content. That was around 7 months ago, it was hard to think that so much had changed since then. We now lived in New Bodhum, seeing it as the best option at the time. We were in the same town as Lightning, Snow and Serah. I also felt much more at ease here, I'd rather not live in Cocoon after all we've been through. Although Gran Pulse was crawling with monsters it was safe here in New Bodhum with the mass amount of Guardian Corps protecting us. I was always worried for Dajh though, it was just a parental instinct.

"So Dajh are you going tell me what that nightmare was about last night then?" I asked.

At the sound of this Dajh's expression dropped and he looked sullen. Staring at his almost-empty plate he started to play with his thumbs. He had done this everytime I asked about these 'nightmares'. I just wanted to see if I could help, or at the least reassure him nothing was going to harm him. However he became very reserved with even the mention of these nightly terrors.

"It's nothing D-Daddy I swear." Dajh mumbled.

"Dajh you can tell me okay, nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here." I reassured him.

"T-There's a woman. She's dressed in a white dress, like a wedding dress. She is very pale, like she's poorly. But she always smiles, at me." Dajh explained.

He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"Whenever the nightmare happens I'm in a white room. With a throne. Like for a Queen. It's really cold and I can't feel anything it's so cold. Then I see you and Hope, and Snow and Lightning. I try to call you but you don't look at me. Then I see two more people I don't recognise them, they dress funny." Dajh continued.

"T-Then the woman lifts you u-up into the air a-and t-then-" Dajh says before he bursts into tears.

Quickly I grab him and hold him against my chest. I had expected too much from him. At that moment I didn't care what else happened in the dream, I just wanted my little boy to be okay. I wanted him to be okay, I wanted to make sure that he wasn't in danger. I guess I had pushed him too far about his dream. They were obviously terrifying and affecting him in a bad way. I felt horrible, these dreams were scaring him so badly he was afraid to go to sleep. 

"Make it stop Daddy." Dajh pleaded.

 

* * *

 

 Slowly the car came to a halt outside the Villiers-Farron residence. It was a small quaint home. It was quite small, having only 2 bedrooms. Outside was a quite expansive garden blooming with a very of flowers. It was a well known fact that Serah loved to garden, the new hobby has sprung about a few months after the fall. Snow didn't want Serah participating in building the town known as New Bodhum, scared she would get hurt. So she started to garden, tended to man beautiful flowers. The front garden was incredible. Along the front wall was a large row of red flowers, they bloomed up high. Their petals were a bold red and the stalks a emerald green. They were Dajh's favourites. We'd tried growing some of our own but they never seemed to grow. We obviously didn't have the magical touch that Serah had.

"Come on Daddy!" Dajh spoke, unbuckling himself from his seat and clambering out of the vehicle.

I chuckled to myself as I got myself out, seeing Dajh was already speeding down the pathway to Serah's front door. I shut the door behind me and locked up, and joined my son to the doorway of the household. Dajh was knocking eagerly on the door, and I could hear someone's footsteps descending towards the door. The door opened to a large man, who towered the pair of us. He had blonde hair which was sticking up in random places. He wore loose blue striped briefs and a plain white tee. On his face he had a tired expression as if he had only just woken up. However when he noticed me and Dajh his face lit up.

"Hey there kiddo!" Snow exclaimed, as he went to hug my son.

Snow picked him up and manoeuvred him onto his neck, his little legs wrapping around his neck and hands tugging on Snow's blonde hair. Snow held onto him securely so he wouldn't fall down. I smiled at the scene, Snow and Dajh seemed to get along so well. Snow was quite protective of him, worrying of what might happen to him even though he was my son. It was good to know that others were looking out for him as well.

"Thank you again Snow, it's just I got called in last-" I started to thank Snow.

"Sazh don't sweat it okay. It's fine, it's been a while since I got to spend time with this little guy any ways." Snow laughed.

That's when I saw a girl with familiar pink hair, ascending towards us. She wore her usual attire, as well as small smile upon her lips. She stood next to Snow, leaning against him a little. they were a good couple. They went together well. Obviously going on the the journey together before, I learnt how much Serah meant to Snow. He did everything in his power to save her. He did it all for her, and he succeeded in the end. It took a lot but he did it. 

"Hey Sazh." Serah greeted me.

"Hey Serah, I was just wondering if I could have a quick word?" I asked.

"Sure. Snow could you take Dajh into the kitchen please?" Serah replied.

Snow nodded briefly and then flashed me a smile. Then Dajh waved me a goodbye before him and Snow were no longer to be seen. I smiled, this was the normal life I had wanted for me wanted for me and Dajh. Dajh had gone through too much, he deserved to have a normal childhood. That's the least I owe him. Serah closed the front door behind her and stepped out into the garden, looking at me for me to speak.

"It's about Dajh, he's well been having these nightmares. I wouldn't of told you if I wasn't worried but it was just that he's been having them quite frequently. He says there's a woman in a dress. There's me, Snow, Lightning and Hope in this room as well as well as two others. I think this woman kills us, Dajh didn't tell me but I kinda guessed. Could you just keep an eye on him?" I explained to her.

Serah seemed to be in deep thought however, and walked over to a flower bed which contained vibrant pink flowers. She didn't speak for a while, not looking at me but staring at the bright flowers. Then she got up and walked to the door, opening it before looking back at me.

"Of course." She spoke in a monotone voice.

With that she closed the door.

 

* * *

 

I looked onto my desk, holding today's assignment. I had been called in by the director, apparently this was urgent and they wanted me and Lightning to go check something out. I looked over the brief. Something had unearthed North of New Bodhum. I knew there was an excavation site there after they found some ruins there. I thought it was a waste as when I had a look  there about a month ago it just seemed like a pile of rock. However the assignment seemed pretty important. 

"Let's get this over with then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's rushed at the end but I have finally uploaded it. Feedback would be AMAZING.


	4. Lost in Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sazh's communications have been severed and Snow prepares to go save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I haven't updated in a while, hope this is ok

_Chapter 3:_

_Snow_

 

It had been a long day, I had been in a lot of meetings about Gran Pulse and what out next steps would be. I wanted us to expand and move more people from Pulse down here. I knew people were scared about living down here, without the constant help from Fal'cie, but this was a new age. One where we wouldn't have to depend on the great deities. However many people didn't want this, some people still wanted to cling onto the past. The days of Orphan and believed people like me were the bad guys. Then again I guess you can't please everyone, unfortunately.

I had got a lift home from one of my colleagues, I said good-bye before walking towards my house. Well mine and Serah's house. It made me happy to be able to say that, to say that I was living with the girl I loved. My life was going well at the moment, all the hard work trying to get her back had finally paid off. She was now safe and sound at home, with me. Everything was safe now.

I opened the door and entered, the delectable smell of meat wafting through the household. Serah must of cooked up something good. I closed the door behind me and entered the living room. Surprisingly I saw Dajh in front of the TV, legs crossed while clearly engrossed in the cartoon showing. I took off my trench coat and draped on the stand, where Dajh's and Serah's coats were also placed. I slowly crept past Dajh, careful not to draw attention away from the TV. I entered the kitchen to see Serah at the sink washing up. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She didn't even seem to flinch, used to me doing this by now. I felt her relax into my touch and a warmth spread through me.

"Hey Snow." She greeted me warmly.

"Good evening babe." I whispered in her ear.

She finished off the washing and left it dry on the rack, then dried her hands on a nearby cloth. Next she turned to face me and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"How was your day at work?" She asked.

"Same as always, we seem to be making progress. They're thinking of expanding New Bodhum, just need approval from some Leaders up in Pulse and we're ready to go." I sighed, the day had worn on me as it went on.

"Sounds good." She replied, quite simply.

She then untangled herself from my grip and went to the door between the kitchen and living room. She looked into the other room, I assumed looking at Dajh, and then slowly closed the door. She then slowly crept over to me and let out a sigh.

"Serah what's going on?" I asked, my voice laced with worry.

She let out a shaky breath before looking me in the eye.

"I got a call, not long ago actually. It was from the military, the headquarters where Sazh works. He was supposed to go on a mission today, to go check out some ruins. Lightning had sent him, apparently she said that not everything there was as it seemed. So he went in with a team, but unfortunately they have lost all contact with him and the team." She explained to me, her voice was shaky.

I was shocked, I remember Sazh telling me about a mission similar to this before, him and Lightning went but apparently there was nothing important there. Just rocks and a few relics but they were useless. Lightning has been obsessed with her work lately, she threw herself right into it becoming what Serah defined as a 'Workaholic'. I wasn't too sure however that this was just her being herself, like Serah assumed. This was something different. It was like she was looking for something, but Lightning was a girl to keep things close to her chest. 

"Have they sent help in to find him?" I asked panicked.

"Yes, they have sent in their best men to try and find them. They have tried to get in contact with Lightning but she's on her way to Palumpolum, we can't get a hold of her until she lands." Serah explained.

I nodded and wrapped her in a tight hug. I could tell she was worried, Sazh was a good friend to us both, If anything were to happen to him, well I don't know how any of us would survive. He was such a vital asset to us, we needed him. Especially Dajh, he needed Sazh.

 

* * *

 

Slowly I awoke, as my eyes opened and got used to the brightness due to the sun leaked through the curtains. Serah was curled up next to me, her arms wrapped around my middle. I loved to be able to wake up like this. It was amazing, having her here with me. I started to leave the bed, as slowly as a I could possible do. Serah made a small sigh before curling up into a ball. I let out a quick sigh of relief and then went to get changed.

Once I was done I quickly left the house, it was around 6 and I knew that Serah wouldn't be up for at least another hour. Dajh was now staying with us till Sazh is recovered. Neither me or Serah minded really, we both loved the little kid as if he were our own kid. He had to stay with us really, there wasn't anyone else that would look after him, no one else really knew him as sad as it was.

Serah will think I will of gone to work, but that's not what I was doing technically. Lightning was usually the one to take on missions like these, she was known for her strength and skill, she was one of the most renowned warriors at this time. However I was still strong, in my opinion I would say I was stronger than her. She wouldn't be able to get back to Gran Pulse till her meeting were done in Palumpolum, so I knew it was me that had to go and save him. Serah would be pissed, I knew that but Sazh was my friend and his was suspicious. the technology we have now wouldn't just go out of range, or just malfunction. There was just something not right.

I was going to have to be the hero here.

 

 

* * *

 

"Snow, what are you doing here?" General Dringo asked as I walked into his office.

General Dringo was a highly respected general down here on Gran Pulse , and was Head of basically everything. Nothing went on without his permission, which was sort of a nuisance a lot of the time. He was an aged man, I'd say probably in his early to mid forties. However his figure was tall, and bulky. He had lost practically all his hair, with just a few wisps left on top of his head. His face was worn with age, with wrinkles here and there. Yet he always wore the same stern expression, giving the false impression of him being a very serious and strict officer. When in fact he was quite carefree and easy-going, that's why we got along in a sense.

"I heard about Sazh, I'm here to join the crew to save." I spoke with a matter-of-fact attitude.

"I'm glad you are here if I'm honest. We need someone like you to help with this." He sighed.

I took a seat in front of the General Dringo's desk, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had pale bags under his eyes, he had obviously been up most of last night. Probably trying to figure what our next move was. Losing Sazh wasn't an option.

"I don't understand what went wrong. It was recon mission, Lightning said they had missed something. Not everything was as it seemed. Yet this happens, despite Lightning assuring me this would be a quick and easy mission." He breathed.

"Did Lightning say anything more other than that? About what Sazh was supposed to do?" I asked confused.

Lightning's brief seemed to be very vague, it didn't give any specific objectives of what they were supposed to be looking for. It was all just a bit too unclear.

"No she didn't." he replied.

I sighed and sat back in the chair. I guess that's Lightning for you, keeping her cards close to her chest. Looks like all i could do now was go and find Sazh.

"So what happened when Sazh got in there?" I asked.

"Well Sazh went in with a team of 10, 7 well equipped and skilled and then 3 analysts, to identify the ruins. We registered them going in, and then once they got to the main chamber all connections were lost. It was completely unexpected. We are going to send another team, we would of sent one earlier but there were some complications." Dringo explained to me.

"What do you mean 'complications'?" I questioned.

"Some people picked up some strange waves being emitted from the ruins. That's when we recognised it to be some sort of call. We tried to trace back the call to a creature and we did, in sorts. We recognised it to be the call of a Ci'eth. Not just a normal one either, this was a powerful Ci'eth." He announced.

Lightning said she had scoured the area last time and it had been basically void of any life. Yet there was a powerful Ci'eth? What was it calling, if it was calling others then that would probably mean they were there. It was all odd, yet precise.

"We got a some planes to go out and get a look at the area, the outside is crawling with creatures. Dangerous ones at that as well. This mission is not to be taken lightly." My General told me sternly.

I nodded, and shook his hand. With that I left, walking to get ready for this mission. Although I wouldn't tell anyone, I was unnerved by what General Dringo had told me. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but it was up to me. I had to be the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading x


End file.
